Programming block
Weekend programming blocks aired on Nickelodeon, an American cable television channel geared toward children. Friday Night Nicktoons Friday Night Nicktoons aired from September 2002 to late 2004; its original time slot was 8-10 p.m. Eastern time, expanded to start at 7 p.m. toward the end of its run. It generally aired only from September through May, but became Prime Time Nicktoons for the summer of 2004. 2002-2003 When Friday Night Nicktoons (FNN, for short) first aired, it took place in a CGI-animated building loosely based on Nicktoons Animation Studios in Hollywood. It was hosted by the show's logo, a shape-shifting Nick logo inside a blue ring. He was assisted by mechanical arms that ended in Mickey-Mouse-glove-shaped hands. All Nicktoons up to the block's creation could be spotted there, but the following had scheduled time slots: *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''All Grown Up'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Matthew's World'' Opening #'Male Announcer:' Now, live from Nicktoons Animation Studios in Hollywood! #Jimmy Neutron and Goddard (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) fly into Nicktoons Animation Studios in Hollywood on the Strato XL (rocket). #They fly over Snap (ChalkZone), who is using a hose to spray water into a large tank. #The hose goes berzerk, and Snap clings to it for dear life. #SpongeBob SquarePants is being filmed in the tank, and Squidward falls out one end. #Matthew James Stone (Matthew's World) splash onto the water pool. #Waves are created where Squidward is standing, and the Rocket Power gang starts surfing. #Squidward falls on to a fire escape, on which Helga is admiring Arnold (Hey Arnold!). #Helga goes flying into the air and lands on a seesaw, and Invader Zim is eating a sandwich on the other side. #Invader Zim goes flying into the Friday Night Nicktoons logo (minus the Nick logo in the center). #Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) "poof" the Nick logo into place. *The 2003 version has one change: Invader Zim is replaced with Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot) doing her "nails", then activating her jet packs to fly into the empty logo. Prime Time Nicktoons When Friday Night Nicktoons first aired as Prime Time Nicktoons (PTN, for short), it didn't have FNN shorts as the "We'll be right back" and "Now we're back" segments. Instead, it just showed the Nick logo part of the FNN logo shape-shifting. The programs were as follows: *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''ChalkZone'' (very rarely) *''Danny Phantom'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (very rarely) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Matthew's World'' Opening #Shows a kid skateboarding to his house. #'New, Female Announcer:' Now... #Kid jumps into his house. #'New, Female Announcer:' ...you have a reason to be excited to start the weekend. #PTN logo pops up and the Nick logo inside it starts shape-shifting. 2004 Info The new FNN took place inside a vacant spaceship. The programming was extended by one hour (from 8-10 to 7-10), with the 9-10 segment used as a new time slot for SpongeBob SquarePants. It was described by the new female announcer from PTN as "the place to catch all your favorite cartoons," including: *''ChalkZone'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (aired two back-to-back episodes as the finale) Opening # New Female Announcer (inside spaceship):''' Now, for the moment you've been waiting for...Friday Night Nicktoons! Friday Night Slime Time Info See Friday Night Slimetime. SNICK '''SNICK (short for Saturday Night Nickelodeon) was a two-hour programming block geared toward tween audiences that ran from 1992 until the mid-2000s, when it was replaced by TeeNICK. It debuted August 15, 1992 with the shows Clarissa Explains It All, Roundhouse, The Ren & Stimpy Show and Are You Afraid of the Dark? Ads and bumpers for SNICK featured the programming block's "mascot," a big orange couch, in the middle of an empty nighttime street. TeeNICK TeeNICK was formerly on every night, but became the TeeNICK's Spin the Bottle programming block, in which each evening's celebrity was required to spin a bottle to choose a dare. The show eventually dropped "Spin the Bottle" from its name (but not the bottle itself). TeeNICK now airs both Sunday and Saturday nights, replacing Snick.